


Phil is Not On Fire

by aoi_shirobane18



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_shirobane18/pseuds/aoi_shirobane18
Summary: A short story about why PINOFs are always cut off.





	Phil is Not On Fire

And it's that time of the year again.

Another episode of Phil Is Not On Fire.

 

The sunlight illuminated the room, the street outside the apartment is now filled up with pedestrians and the camera has been set up. 

Dan scrolled through his twitter feed while waiting for Phil, just to see the enormous number of tweets from the fandom asking for the next episode of PINOF. A few minutes passed while he finished reading most of the comments from his newest tweet, but Phil was nowhere to be seen.

Impatiently, Dan yelled out, "You better not be eating any more of my cereal!"

It was then that Phil rushed back to his room, "No, no I'm not."

"Whatever, just sit here and let's start recording."

 

They started drawing cat whiskers on each others' faces.

"Look at how professional we are now."

"SO professional," Phil chuckled as the scent of ink filled his nostrils, "Imagine us doing this all the way to 60 years old though."

"We won't have anymore subscribers by then, Phil."

Phil let out a half-hearted chuckle and drew cat whiskers on Dan's cheeks.

 

"First question!"

_What is your favorite memory of each other?_

 

"Well," Dan started, "I don't know, I guess when we went to Japan?"

"Oh! That was fun, but.." Phil stared at Dan with a knowing gaze, "It's definitely during the Manches-"

"Phil, you know we'll have to cut this out, right?"

"Alright, alright, but it's the truth, Dan. That was the best day of my life. Just so you know, I really, really love you."

"Right, I love you too - but let's just keep Japan as the answer."

 

Dan hopped up to Phil's bed, reading the next question.

_How are you guys planning your wedding?_

 

"PHIL," Dan sighed, "I thought we were going to avoid questions like these?"

"Okay, okay," Phil ruffled Dan's hair, "But I am genuinely curious, though."

Dan gave it a thought as Phil climbed onto his bed, looking down at his face.

"I don't know, I don't mind really.."

"Aww, as long as you are with me, right?" Phil smiled, headbutting his boyfriend right at his forehead.

"That hurts, you idiot!" Dan pushed Phil away, laughing it off.

 

_Are you guys' feelings for one another still as strong as before?_

 

"Phil, I have a suspicion that you might be choosing these questions on purpose."

"Don't worry, I'll cut them off the actual video, I'm just curious you know."

"Do you really think that I'd still be here if I don't love you?"

Phil let out a chuckle, pulling Dan into a hug before smothering kisses all over his face.

"Wait, Phil - we have to finish recording-"

"Forget it," Phil continued kissing Dan as he struggled, "We have something better to do."

 

"DON'T FORGET TO CUT THESE OFF, YOU AB-SO-LUTE TWAT!"


End file.
